Mine
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: A Christmas fic. Shuichi and Yuki exchange presents and it leads to more than just a kiss. Hee 3


Author's Note: I was wrapping presents with my friend, and we were speaking of Gravitation. And so, I got this idea for a fic. So, "Mine" is dedicated to my dear, dear friend, Tatiana. Merry Christmas, love. 3

This will be continued next Christmas :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Happy?

Rating: R

Mine 

Decorations went up and presents were exchanged, but a usually cheerful vocalist could not think of what to get his lover. Walking down a bustling Tokyo street, half window shopping, half wishing he already had a present, Shuichi Shindou saw it.

It was almost too nice, with its blues woven together to create a delicate, comforting… warmness. Shuichi skipped up the three steps into the store and opened the door, a tiny bell above it ringing as he entered. He picked it up and walked over to the girl behind the counter. The girl smiled and told him what a 'cutie' he was as he blushed and handed her the appropriate sum of money. She asked him if he wanted it wrapped, and the answer was yes. After taking her time in perfecting each fold of tissue paper, the girl finished, and placed it in a small blue box, and handed it to Shuichi. Taking the bag, he said thank you as he rushed out of the store, into the snow, and to Yuki's home.

The keys jingled in the lock, and finally the door open, Shuichi took off his shoes and jacket, putting them away were Yuki liked them to be. Grabbing the present, he searched the house for his lover, finding him asleep on the living room couch. Shuichi placed the present next to him on the floor, as he sat down on the side of the couch and watched Yuki sleep.

"Yuki?" The boy's voice was so low that Yuki didn't hear him at first. "Yuki?" He repeated, a bit louder, and the sleeping man awoke.

"What is it, damn brat?" Yuki sat up, annoyed.

"I wanted to give you your present." Shuichi said with a lowered head and hurt tone. He reached for the box and looked up as he placed it on Yuki's lap. "Merry Christmas, Yuki!" he said, with a bright smile now and cheery eyes. Yuki cocked an eyebrow, but lifted the top of the box, and unwrapped a scarf from its tissue paper cover. He blinked, wondering how his brat lover had managed to find a somewhat appropriate gift, and lifted the scarf from its box.

"Do you like it? I mean it's… I…" Shuichi went quiet as Yuki looped the scarf around his head, and pulled him closer.

"Thank you," the blond said as he kissed his lover, gently at first and then less and less so. "Now, do you want your present?"

Shuichi nodded, and Yuki got up and retrieved a small package from his room. He handed it to Shuichi, and sat back down on the couch. The pink haired boy opened the gift, and found a small, silver chain with a small emblem that read 'mine' on it. Shuichi blinked, and started tearing as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and lay a kiss or two there as well. Yuki picked up the necklace and temporarily removed Shuichi from himself as he secured the necklace around the boy's neck.

"It looks good on you." He said, as Shuichi draped himself on Yuki, kissing him, this time with more tears. "Thank you," he said once he finished, eyes still shining.

Yuki pushed all of the tissue paper and boxes off of the couch and onto the floor, as well as pushing Shuichi onto his back on the couch. He began undoing the boy's pants, sliding them off of his lean hips.

"Y… Yuki… here?" Shuichi asked.

"If it bothers you we can go to the bedroom."

"No… no…I don't mind. We've just never… done it here before."

"First time for everything." Yuki grinned as he silenced the boy with another deep kiss. Shuichi undid the buttons on Yuki's shirt as Yuki shrugged it off. Yuki removed his lover's tank top and remaining clothing. As soon as it was all gone, he made as if to kiss the boy again, but instead went for his neck, licking and biting his way up to his ear, leaving a red mark right below it and tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

Shuichi gasped at this last action, and he reached a hand down to Yuki's fly. Undoing the zipper and the button, he felt the growing bulge and caressed it momentarily, just to hear Yuki's moan, and then continued removing his pants.

"Tease" Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear before finally removing his own underpants, and licking his fingers for a lubricant. Shuichi squirmed as Yuki prepared him, and cried out when he was fully entered. Then there was long movement inside him, and Yuki's mouth was on his and there was nothing so wonderful. Shuichi emptied himself into Yuki's hand, and Yuki into Shuichi before he withdrew. "Merry Christmas, mine," Yuki said and he lay his head next to Shuichi's ear.

_I love you_.

Shuichi fell asleep with Yuki on top of him, and an hour or so later, Yuki rose and picked up Shuichi, and carried him to bed. "My Shuichi," he whispered, as he tucked him into the bed, kissing him lightly before climbing into bed with him. The word 'mine' shone in the moonlight.

/end

Hope y'all enjoyed, happy holidays to all. Make me happy on Christmas and give me some reviews?


End file.
